The World Ends With You And Your Choices
by Moonlesscat
Summary: A month has passed after the Game. Things have gone back to normal for the group of friends. Or so they thought. Strange things are happening in the UG. And it's up to Neku and the group to solve the mystery. Along with some new friends. Parings: Joshua X Neku X Shiki, Beat X OC, Rhyme X OC, and Eri X OC. Rated T for safety.


**I don't own the TWEWY characters. Just my OCs. PS, this takes place a month after the end. Almost every chapter will show an OC Template for important OCs that will appear in the story.  
**

 **TWEWY OC Templates**

 **OC:**

 **Full Name: 'Moon' Elizabeth Watterson (Won't tell real name till later)**

 **Goes By: Moon**

 **Age: 38 (Looks Like An 18 Year Old)**

 **DOB: 01-26-01**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown, almost Black**

 **Right Eye Color: Dark Brown, almost Black**

 **Left Eye Color:** **Dark Brown, almost Black**

 **Skin Color: Almost chalky white**

 **Hair Style: Long, reaches hips, covers left eye**

 **Personality: N/A**

 **Good Habits: N/A**

 **Bad Habits: N/A**

 **Common Clothes: Black shirt, Black biker jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a blue stone necklace with a black necklace string.**

 **Noticeable Trait(s): Kind, Caring (Noted by Rhythm), has a bad fashion sense but friendly (Noted by, as we all can guess, Shiki), brave and daring but stupidly jumps into battle (Noted by Joshua), funny but serious when needed be (Noted by Beat), Great at giving advice, sleeps a lot though (Noted by Neku), notices the important things in everything, an very awesome designer.**

 **Other Things To Know: Part Time Authoress, Police Chief, has three daughters ((Triplets) From oldest to youngest: Ivy (Blond hair, dusty brown eyes, wears a whole lotta neon pink), Clover (Neon pink hair, neon green eyes, wears neon green, neon pink, and neon blue clothes), and Holly (Dark Brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a whole lotta neon blue, dark blue, and black)), two sons that don't travel with her, an older daughter (Who is 26 years old and also doesn't travel with Moon), has superpowers, kids have superpowers, husband has superpowers.**

* * *

At the Hachiko Statue, a blond hair boy wearing a black cap with a skull on it was waiting with a younger blond hair girl who was also wearing a black cap with a skull on it. The blond boy was named Dasuikenojo "Beat" Bito and the younger girl was named Raimu "Rhyme" Bito. Rhyme and Beat were wearing their everyday normal outfit. It had been a month since the Game and the four had joined up every week at Hachiko's Statue. Beat had made up with his parents and Rhyme had not only her memories of Beat back but also her dreams.

They were waiting for Neku, Shiki, and Eri. Eri had been informed about what happened in the Reaper's Game and now knew about it. Shiki had gained a lot of confidence from the Game and had forgiven Eri. Eri and Shiki had owned a store now even though they seemed to be too young to do so. But they were able to balance everything out.

Neku was more social and lively than ever. He smiled a lot more too.

"Yo, man! Where are they?!" Beat exclaimed.

"Patience Beat, they probably got lost on the way here." Rhyme replied. Although, truth be told, she was a little worried.

"They're an hour late!" Beat worried.

"Beat, it's been only six minutes late." Rhyme corrected her brother. When she finished, Shiki and Eri ran up.

"Sorry we're late. We've got lost." Shiki exclaimed.

"It's okay." Rhyme replied. "Now we just have to wait for Neku."

"He's not here yet?" Shiki asked.

"Well, he does lose track of time, Shiki." As soon Eri replied, Neku ran up, gasping.

"Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time!" Neku exclaimed.

"Told you so." Eri replied. Shiki giggled.

"What? What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing, Neku." Rhyme giggled. They started walking toward Mr. H's cafe.

"So, what's up? Anything new?" Neku asked.

"Well, we've been getting more customers lately, so we've been selling more clothes and stuff." Shiki replied. "And we've been giving advice to the Players. There has been more Reapers than ever before, lately as well. And not just Wall Reapers, but Harrier Reapers as well. And when I've asked about the missions that the Players get lately, the Players say it's just about Erasing a certain amount of Noises. Do you think that there's something wrong going on in the UG?"

"Well, from what it sounds like, yeah. There might just be. Who knows? We should ask CAT about it to get more information." Neku responded.

"CAT? I thought we were gonna ask Mr. H?" Eri replied.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you! During my second week in the Game, I found out that CAT is Mr. H." Neku explained.

"Oh!" Eri exclaimed, understanding now. They were at the Cafe now. They went in and sat at the bar.

"Hey, Mr. H!" Neku greeted.

"Yo, hey Phones. What'll be?" Mr. H replied.

"Coffee." He replied. Mr. H turned to the others.

"And you guys?"

"Tea." The girls replied.

"Coffee as well." Beat exclaimed.

"Alright!" Mr. H got to work. "Yo! Joisu! Stop slacking off and get back to work!"

They heard a scoff. "Whatever."

Mr. H turned to them. "He's a new worker. Used to be a Player, but Joshua couldn't stand how serious he was so...he literally dragged Joisu here and literally threw him at me. Joshua yelled, 'I can't handle this kid anymore!' and stomped off. Guess somebody finally frustrated the Composer enough for him to do something like that. Joisu was the only Player that I've known so far to not have a Partner and not get Erased. I'll tell you more later."

Everyone laughed. That sounded like Joshua. Mr. H went to get their orders.

"So, afterwards, I got a text from Joshua that said, 'The gaki is now under your orders. Make sure that he regains his emotions.' So now he's working under my roof."

"How come he didn't get erased?" Neku asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. But from what I heard, he just stared at the Noise and make this weird growling sound and boom! They're gone! Exploded!" Replied Mr. H.

"For your information, the noise is the signal for the detonator to blow the bombs up." Joisu replied, behind Mr. H, surprising him and the group.

"Don't do that!" Eri exclaimed. Joisu looked at her.

"And the reason that I don't have a Partner is because all they do is slow you down and annoy you." He continued. Joisu was a really ashy-blond haired boy with pale whitish eyes. He wore a dusty looking grey long sleeved button up shirt and same colored pants. He wore black shoes.

"That's not true, Joisu. I used to think that too. But after making a Pact with Shiki, Beat, and Joshua, I learned that it's important to have a Partner because you have to trust them. You may not like your Partner, or even disagree and fight with them, but you have to trust them. Without trust from both of you, you're not gonna make it far." Neku replied, in the stern voice that he rarely used. Joisu scoffed.

"Why should I even care? It's not like I even want a second chance. People suck. Everything sucks. Life sucks." That was it. Neku finally snapped. He walked over to Joisu and slapped him across the face. He grabbed Joisu's shirt.

"Idiot! Life sucks, yeah, but are we gonna let it suck?! Look, when Life pushes you down on the ground and starts beating you up, are you gonna act obedient and let it, or are you gonna stand up and punch Life back in the face and move on, no matter how much it hurts?! Look, kid, I've been there and thought the same! But if it weren't for Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Eri, Mr. H, and, heck, even Josh, I wouldn't be the same person that I am today!" Neku exclaimed. It was a good thing that the group were the only people in the Cafe right now, otherwise people would of had stared at them.

"Why do you even try?! Why are you acting so friendly about The Composer?! Isn't he the one who killed you?!" Joisu yelled. Neku relaxed his grip on Joisu's shirt and Neku's face softened, he was lightly smiling.

"Yeah, he did kill me. But I'm glad that he did. He taught me a million of things that I've forgotten so long ago. Things that I blocked out when I first lost my first friend. I'm glad that I was there the day that I died. Because, if it never happened, then I've would of never been friends with the people that I am friends with now." Neku replied, still smiling. He let go of Joisu's shirt. "Besides, it was a month ago. I may not forgive him, but I trust him. And Josh is my friend, no matter how badly he doesn't want to admit it. So, you should use your second chance because you'll never know when you'll get another one. Besides, he once told me, 'Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.' So I didn't give up on myself. Because if I did, none of us would be here today. Including you."

"Woah, man! Remind me never to tick you off, dude!" Beat exclaimed.

"What he was saying was getting on my nerves anyways. Besides, he reminded me of myself before I met you guys." Neku replied. He sat back down. "Now, we need to talk to you about something really important, Mr. H. It's about the UG. Shiki and Eri have been noticing weird things like more Reapers being around and not just the Wall Reapers, but Harrier Reapers as well, and not only that but lately the Missions that the Players have been getting. Lately it's been about Erasing a certain amount of Noises. Can you tell us what's going on?"

Mr. H sighed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that question. Well, you see, there's an alarming amount of Taboo Noises going around and we're gonna need all the help we can get from the Players. Joshua hasn't even assigned a new GM. It's still not enough. Even with Joshua and the others helping out."

"Could we help?" Neku asked.

"Oh, heck, no! I am NOT letting you all go out and get yourself killed!" Mr. H exclaimed.

"Well, then. Can you at lease tell us where they're mostly attacking?" Neku asked, obviously using a trap.

"I guess." He took out a map and drew three red circles that formed a triangle. "They mostly attack 104, A-East, and the Statue of Hachiko."

Neku put down enough yen to pay for all of the drinks and grabbed the map. "Thanks, Mr. H! I knew I could count on you to help us!"

That was then when Mr. H realized that he was tricked. "Get back here, Neku!"

Joisu laughed and ran after Neku.

"Thanks, Mr. H! I'll repay you for helping me out, someday!" Joisu exclaimed as he waved good-bye.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To help Neku!"

"Well, then, we better go." Shiki exclaimed as she got up.

"Wait, what?!" Mr. H exclaimed. "You're gonna go after him?! Are you insane?!"

"Weeell..." Rhyme began.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Come on, Beat!" Rhyme exclaimed as the gang left. Mr. H sighed.

"Well, I best close up shop and go after the kids." He too, left.

* * *

When Neku and the others got to 104, there was a lot of Noises. Hundreds of them. A clock struck to the next hour and they started attacking. The Reapers and Players took action. Twenty of the Reapers and twenty of the Players helped nearby civilians get into safe places.

"How are the Players being seen?!" Neku exclaimed.

"The Reaper's Sigil. It seems to be everywhere now. I don't know why but right now, that's not important. What's important is that we get these people to safety." Joisu replied.

"Joisu, I need you and Eri to help the Reapers and Players get the civilians to safety. Rhyme, Shiki, Beat, you all and I are gonna help the other Players and Reapers help defeat the Noises." Neku planned out.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" Mr. H asked.

"You can heal any injured civilians." Neku replied. Mr. H nodded. Everyone did what they were told, Eri and Joisu helped the Reapers and Players that were helping people. Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Neku helped the other Reapers and Players.

"Hey, aren't you guys the Players that saved Shibuya?" A Player asked.

"What do you mean?" Neku asked the Player. Neku used his fire Pin on some of the Noises and the Player used the ice spike Pin* on the rest. Then silver and blue Noises attacked the other Noises.

"Moon! Moon's here!" The Player exclaimed.

"Moon? Who's Moon?" Neku asked.

"Moon's the Composer for two of the cities in America. She often travels around the world to visit family members and friends. Well, except her parents because her mother overwhelms her too much. Oh, and don't let her height fool you, she's actually thirty-eight. She's a hero in both Japan and America. She helped many people here and in America. Even the popular people respect her. The silver and blue Noises are hers. She's the one who summoned them. Those Noises are the ones that'll help us so don't worry about them." She was really chatty, Neku noticed.

"What's your name?" Neku asked.

"Kimyona. What about you?" The brown haired Player replied.

"Neku." He replied. Kimyona squealed.

"OMG! OMG! Can I have your autograph?!" She squealed.

"Ummm...sure? After we kick some of these Noises' butts." He replied. She nodded. They continued fighting the other Noises. When the sixth wave was finished, everyone cheered. The Noises that were helping disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Good. If we can keep this up, then by the time it's the seventh day, there will be no more Noises and the Game can go back to normal." Everyone turned to see a dark brown haired girl was the one who said that. "Now, about our fallen comrades. Let's help them."

She swiped her hand and crystal pieces formed into four people floating above them. One was a young girl that looked like Rhyme, the second girl looked like a female version of Beat, the third girl looked like an older version of Shiki but with longer hair and no glasses. The fourth person, however, was a boy who looked like a younger version of Mr. Hanakoma. Four black necklace string wrapped around their necks. One for each of them. Then a round sky blue gem appeared on the necklace. They gasped as they opened eyes. They landed and smiled.

"Thank you, Moon." The boy exclaimed.

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling. "Besides, I like helping people."

* * *

 **Hi. I'm just going to end it here. So, I hope that you liked and enjoyed the first chapter. If you didn't like it, then tell me in the comments so I can make the next chapter better. Please don't flame though. R &R please! Bye!**

 **~Moonlesscat**


End file.
